Opole-A303 (Time Slip)
by Luccheus Eirwen
Summary: Naruto yang terlempar ke masa lalu dan terjebak di Perang Dunia kedua, bertemu Sasuke, bocah yang hidup di masa itu. Bersama, mereka memutuskan ke Warsawa menuju kamp pengungsian. Sementara itu, Naruto memikirkan berbagai cara untuk kembali ke masanya. 1st fic yang juga repost fic. Rev plis.
1. Part 1

**Title:** Opole—A303 (Time Slip)

**Characters/ Pairing:** Uzumaki Naruto & Uchiha Sasuke

**Type**: Multichapter

**Genre**: Friendship, Sci-Fic, History

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer**: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Ini re-post fic. Soale yang kemarin itu banyak fakta sejarah nggak sesuai. Jadi fakta-faktanya dicari lagi dan disesuaikan biar para pembaca nggak 'sesat' nantinya tentang sejarah.

_First fic so be gentle. Happy reading, everyone! _

.

.

**OPOLE-A303 (Time Slip)**

**Part I**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Anak itu melihat ke arah Stonehenge dari jalan raya A303 yang melintas begitu saja dan nyaris memotong pintu masuk monumen tersebut. Baginya, tugu batu itu tampak seperti tonjolan tak berarti di dataran luas yang bakal hampa tanpa kehadirannya. Namun, bahkan lewat pandangan sekilas dan sambil lalu ini, siluet tersebut tak pelak lagi berasal dari zaman prasejarah. Sehingga untuk sesaat, ia terbawa ke dunia yang hilang.

"_Mom_… ehm, Kaasan…" panggil anak yang memiliki rambut pirang itu pada wanita yang sedang menyetir di sebelahnya. "Bisa berhenti sebentar?"

Kushina melirik anaknya sambil bertanya, "Tertarik dengannya?" Ia tersenyum saat memperhatikan anak laki-laki itu bergerak-gerak gelisah di kursinya. "Baiklah." Chevrolet tua yang mereka kendarai berhenti dan dengan cepat anak itu membuka pintu mobil sebelum berlari melintasi padang rumput hangat di musim panas menuju tugu batu aneh itu.

"Jangan terlalu lama!" teriak Kushina dengan rambut merah yang tersapu angin musim panas yang bertiup pelan, membawa aroma dandelion yang tersebar di sekitarnya. "Kita harus tiba di Amesbury sebelum malam!"

"_Yes Mom_!" sahut anaknya tanpa menoleh sekali pun padanya. Lagi, ia melakukan kesalahan karena berbicara dalam bahasa Inggris dengan ibunya tapi ia tak peduli. Ia merasa sangat gembira karena bisa melihat Stonehenge dari jarak dekat.

Di tengah serakan bebatuan yang hancur ataupun yang masih berdiri, tugu batu itu terlihat lebih kecil daripada reputasinya, walaupun susunan batu-batu sarsen itu merupakan hal yang luar biasa. Benda itu bukan sekedar benda. Ia adalah peninggalan prasejarah di Eropa yang paling masyur dan paling banyak dipelajari di dunia.

_Karena itulah…_

Anak laki-laki 12 tahun itu mengusap batu di hadapannya dengan telapak tangannya yang dingin karena gugup. "Aku ingin menjadi arkeolog suatu saat nanti. Aku ingin meneliti dirimu, kau itu apa, apa yang kau lakukan di sini, berdiri kokoh selama ribuan tahun, sendirian." Senyumnya berubah menjadi tawa polos sebelum ia berjalan mengelilingi tugu itu sambil bersiul riang. Ia menemukan beberapa galian di bawah bebatuan raksasa tersebut dan membayangkan jika para mahasiswa arkeologi bekerja untuk mencari artefak-artefak dan memecahkan misteri yang menyelubungi Stonehenge.

Kemudian ia berjongkok, menatap galian-galian tersebut sebelum menyipitkan mata untuk melihat lebih dekat. Dahinya berkerut. Sekilas ia melihat cahaya dari salah satu galian. Pantulan cahaya matahari? Penasaran, ia menjulurkan tangannya masuk ke dalam lubang galian dan tiba-tiba saja ia merasa kepalanya sakit di bagian belakang, penglihatannya menjadi kabur sebelum benar-benar berubah menjadi putih.

.

.

Naruto berusaha menarik napas panjang begitu ia sadar sambil meringis pelan. Tangannya meraba-raba saku jaketnya untuk mencari _inhaler_ yang selalu dibawanya ke mana pun sebelum meletakkan benda itu ke mulutnya dan menghirupnya dalam-dalam. Ia terbatuk beberapa kali saat paru-parunya kini terbiasa dengan udara, membuatnya bernapas lega. Benda tersebut kembali ke sakunya dan ia menatap langit-langit rumah dengan heran. Ia sedang berbaring di lantai kayu yang dingin, dengan sebuah perapian sederhana yang tak menyala tepat di sebelah kanannya. Ia mengendus beberapa kali, merasakan dinginnya udara dan aroma tak sedap memenuhi rongga hidungnya.

_Kaasan bilang rumah di Amesbury tidak seperti ini. Dan juga di Wales tidak seburuk ini. Lalu di mana aku?_

Terdengar sebuah pintu kayu berderit terbuka membuat Naruto dengan cepat menegakkan tubuhnya. Seluruh syarafnya waspada, menunggu kemunculan orang di balik pintu tersebut. Tak lama, seorang pria tua bertubuh jangkung, dengan rambut yang memutih semua, memasuki ruangan dengan langkah berat. Tangan kanannya memegang tongkat kayu, menopang tubuhnya yang tampak rapuh. Naruto meneguk ludah. Kakek itu belum melihatnya, dan kalaupun ia terlihat, ia bisa berlari sekencang mungkin mengingat kondisi si kakek.

Tapi ia tidak melakukannya. Saat kakek itu menatapnya dengan bertanya-tanya yang tak juga keluar dari bibirnya, Naruto tiba-tiba berdiri, membungkukkan tubuhnya sambil berkata, "Maaf!" Dan berjalan melewati kakek itu tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, terpeleset di luar rumah hingga jatuh terjerambab Jalanan rupanya menjadi licin oleh es tipis yang terbentuk karena udara dingin.

"Apa yang…" Ia berdiri sambil menepuk-nepuk celananya yang kotor oleh lumpur. Matanya kini menatap tanah di bawahnya yang lembek, lembab dan dingin. Ia menggeleng keras. Bukankah beberapa menit lalu ia berada di padang rumput, musim panas pula. Lalu kenapa ia tiba-tiba berada di sebuah pemukiman asing dengan udara dingin? Naruto memukul kepalanya berkali-kali, berharap terbangun dari mimpinya. Ia mencubit lengannya sendiri dan mengaduh kesakitan. "Aku pasti bermimpi," gumamnya sambil menatap awan putih berbentuk ikan salmon. Tanpa sadar perutnya berbunyi, membuatnya berjalan menjauhi rumah tempat ia keluar. Begitu tiba di ujung blok, langkahnya berhenti sambil mengedarkan pandangannya.

Sebuah kereta kayu yang ditarik sapi kurus melintas di sampingnya. Wajah-wajah yang tak dikenalnya berlalu-lalang namun tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang tersenyum. Kalaupun ada, senyum itu akan menghilang secepat kemunculannya. Dan mereka berpakaian sangat kuno—dalam artian jika kau hidup 60 tahun yang lalu. Naruto merasa ia sedang berada di lokasi syuting film atau semacamnya. Tapi bagaimana mungkin? 15 menit lalu ia berada di dataran Salisbury dan sekarang ia berada di tempat yang sangat asing. Apa ia dibawa oleh alien? Ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati sambil menepuk-nepuk bibirnya dengan ujung jari telunjuknya. _Nah, tidak mungkin._

Lalu sesuatu yang empuk mendarat di pipi kanannya. Benda itu jatuh ke tanah yang lembek dengan bunyi aneh di bawah kakinya. Ia menunduk menatap benda itu. Tomat merah yang tak begitu segar. Kepalanya kembali menegak untuk mencari siapa yang telah berani melempari wajahnya. Sepasang mata biru lautnya menemukan sosok anak laki-laki bertubuh kurus berdiri tak jauh darinya sambil melipat tangan, menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kau siapa? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu di daerah ini." Anak laki-laki itu berjalan ke arahnya dengan langkah tegas dan wajah keras, berhenti di depan Naruto beberapa detik untuk memperhatikannya lalu membentaknya. "Jangan diam saja!"

"Na-Namikaze Naruto," jawabnya gugup sambil melihat sepasang mata sehitam kayu eboni itu. Anak di hadapannya tidak berkedip saat menatap Naruto. Ia hanya menelengkan kepalanya ke samping sebelum berjalan memutari Naruto dengan alis bertaut, seolah Naruto adalah katak yang akan dibedah dalam pelajaran Biologi.

"Kau… orang Jepang?" Ia kembali bertanya dengan ragu. Naruto ingin menjawab tapi kibasan tangan anak itu menghentikannya. "Kalau iya, kau sama sekali tidak mirip dengan orang Jepang. Matamu biru, rambutmu pirang dan kulitmu agak kemerahan… ah, bukan. Kalau merah kau mirip udang rebus."

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya dengan kesal. Dia… pedas sekali kata-katanya! "Ayahku berdarah Rusia*. Itulah kenapa aku mewarisi fisik seperti ini!" Ia mengangkat dagu, berkata dengan lantang agar tidak diremehkan oleh anak itu.

"Apa… Begitu ya…" Anak yang memiliki rambut hitam itu hanya mengelus dagunya, sepertinya tidak begitu tertarik dengan penjelasan Naruto tadi. "Aku juga keturunan Jepang. Namaku Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto mengangkat alis sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Ia memperhatikan anak itu dengan lebih seksama. Kulit pucat, rambut hitam, bentuk mata seperti buah almon dengan kedua ujungnya yang agak naik, dan kedua bolanya yang berwarna hitam legam. Anak itu tidak berbohong.

"Kau itu bodoh. Hal seperti itu tidak usah dijelaskan." Si eboni mendekatinya tanpa canggung dan mengusap pipi Naruto yang kotor karena arang.

"Kau menyebalkan sekali!" ucap Naruto yang tak bisa menahan kekesalannya sambil menepis tangan pucat itu. Ia masih ingin memaki anak itu tapi perutnya yang terlampau lapar menghalangi dirinya. Dan hal itu disadari Sasuke.

"Ikut aku." Sasuke menjauh dari jalan dan berjalan di sisinya menuju rumah tempat Naruto keluar tadi. Naruto hanya berdiri di tempatnya, berpikir sebelum memutuskan untuk beranjak pergi dan menahan lapar daripada harus kembali ke sana. Ia tidak mengenal mereka dan Kaasan selalu menasihatinya agar tidak berbicara dengan orang asing—yang dilanggarnya beberapa menit lalu.

Merasa tidak diikuti, Sasuke akhirnya menoleh dan menemukan jika anak pirang itu tak lagi di tempatnya. "Hei, kau!" teriaknya ke arah Naruto yang menjauh. "Kau mau ke mana?"

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya lalu menoleh. "Aku… mau mencari ibuku."

"Ibumu?" Ia melihat bocah pirang itu mengangguk pelan. "Kembali ke sini! Kita akan mencarinya besok saja!" teriak Sasuke kembali setelah menengadah menatap langit senja. Karena musim gugur sedang berlangsung, malam turun dengan cepat. "Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam. Lagipula… sebentar lagi jam malam diberlakukan. Kau tidak akan bisa pergi ke mana pun."

Dahi Naruto mengernyit mendengar kalimat itu. Tapi saat melihat jalanan yang mulai sepi dan hari kian gelap, ia kembali ke rumah kayu dan menunggu anak bermata eboni itu membuat makan malam. Setengah jam kemudian ia menikmati roti gandum kasar, kuah kari encer dan acar kubis dingin, dengan tatapan penuh tanya dari Kakek Pearson, si pemilik rumah—meski sedari tadi pria tua itu tak pernah bertanya apapun. Saking laparnya, ia lupa menanyakan pada bocah eboni itu mengenai keberadaannya yang tiba-tiba itu. Ia mau menambah semangkuk sup kentang lagi namun suara sirine yang meraung panjang mengejutkan dirinya.

"Apa itu?" Ia menatap jam dinding tua berwarna coklat kusam yang menunjuk pukul 8.30.

"Apa kau benar-benar bodoh atau pura-pura? Itu sirine jam malam," sahut Sasuke sambil meneguk air putihnya.

"Seperti perang saja," ujar Naruto yang mengurungkan niatnya minta tambah dan mengikuti Sasuke menghabiskan air putihnya.

"Memang kita sedang perang, kok," decak Sasuke membuat air di mulut Naruto menyembur membasahi kaos oranye-nya.

"Jangan bercanda." Naruto tergelak setelah mengusap bibirnya dengan punggung tangan. Tanpa sengaja matanya melihat kalendar yang tertempel di dinding. Ia menyipit, memfokuskan tatapannya pada angka besar yang tertera di permukaan kertas itu.

Oktober 1944.

_Oktober_ _1944?_

Ia mengucek matanya beberapa kali, kembali menatap empat angka yang tak kunjung berubah. Kemudian matanya beralih pada Sasuke yang sedang membereskan meja, memperhatikannya dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut, lalu Kakek Pearson dengan kemeja abu-abu lusuhnya sebelum matanya mengitari isi rumah. Sebuah radio kuno yang hanya dilihatnya di museum, terpajang di rak di atas perapian yang sedang membara. Beberapa foto hitam putih di dinding dan di meja dekat sofa kusam, rak-rak dan lemari tua…

"Kau dan ibumu, kalian terpisah di mana?" Sasuke dengan cekatan mengumpulkan mangkuk dan piring kotor sebelum membawanya ke ruang belakang.

"Ini di mana?" Ia bertanya ragu. Rupanya ia tak memerhatikan pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Opole," jawab Sasuke singkat, mendengus sambil memutar kedua bola matanya. Jawabannya membuat ingatan Naruto kembali ke pelajaran sekolahnya, saat guru sejarahnya menjelaskan negara-negara Eropa.

Opole adalah salah satu propinsi di Polandia, bla… bla… bla… Ia meneguk ludah dan pikirannya melayang saat ia berada di Stonehenge beberapa jam lalu. Ia sedang dalam perjalanan ke Amesbury, tempat di mana rumah barunya berada dan tiba-tiba saja ia berada di Polandia. Lalu kepalanya seolah terbentur stik golf yang sering dipakai Tousan-nya. Kenapa ia bisa berada di tempat asing ini? Apa yang terjadi? Apakah ia memasuki dimensi waktu yang berbeda? Apa mungkin ia terlempar ke masa lalu? Apakah monumen batu itu yang membuatnya berada di sini?

"Sial!" gumamnya. Jika Kaasan-nya mendengar ia berkata begitu, mulutnya pasti sudah dicuci dengan sabun. Ia lalu meninggalkan meja makan, tergesa-gesa menuju pintu keluar dan membukanya. Udara dingin langsung menerpanya yang hanya memakai kaos tipis. Hampir saja ia berlari keluar namun derap langkah dari ujung blok menghentikannya. Dari kegelapan malam yang tak begitu pekat karena diterangi cahaya lampu dari beberapa rumah, ia menatap beberapa serdadu bertubuh tinggi, berjubah hijau dengan senjata lars panjang berjalan mendekat dan melintasinya. Salah satu dari serdadu itu meliriknya sebelum Sasuke menariknya kembali ke dalam rumah.

"Apa kau gila?" seru Sasuke setelah menutup pintu dan menguncinya. Begitu langkah para serdadu itu tak terdengar lagi, ia menatap Naruto yang masih belum sadar dari keterkejutannya. "Mereka serdadu Jerman yang sedang jaga malam," ujarnya sambil melangkah ke kursi kayu dan duduk.

"Jerman?" Naruto mengerjap-ngerjap begitu kembali ke dunia nyata. Kali ini kepalanya seolah dihantam stik golf untuk yang kedua kalinya. Ia kembali bertanya dengan nada lirih, "Jerman?"

"Kau tidak tahu?" Sasuke menatapnya heran. Ia lalu bergerak mundur sambil membawa kursi kayu miliknya, menjauh dari anak pirang di hadapannya. Dengan mata memicing ia kembali bertanya, "Siapa kau?"

"Aku Namikaze Na…"

"Bukan itu maksudku!" Sasuke tiba-tiba berseru keras mengejutkan Naruto. "Kau bertanya ini tahun berapa, dan—dan bahkan kau tidak tahu tentang perang dan Jerman. Kau siapa?" Kali ini ia bertanya dengan tegas.

Naruto meneguk ludah, tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Jika ini mimpi, rasanya sangat nyata. Dan sekarang, ia tak bisa membedakan lagi mana mimpi, mana dunia nyata. "Aku… aku… kupikir aku amnesia." Ia terhuyung sambil memegang kepalanya. Dengan ragu Sasuke melepas kursinya, mendekatinya dan menahan tubuh si bocah pirang.

"Amne… apa?"

Naruto mendesah pelan meski dadanya berdegup kencang. Rasanya asma-nya akan kembali. "Aku hilang ingatan. Aku bahkan tak ingat bagaimana aku bisa berada di sini." Ia mengucek matanya yang terasa panas. Apa yang dialaminya selama dua jam terakhir ini, adalah kenyataan. Tak bisa disangkal, perutnya yang kelaparan, rasa sakit saat ia terpeleset tadi, udara dingin, serta sup kentang yang rasanya sangat enak itu telah membuktikannya.

Ia benar-benar terlempar ke masa lalu.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

*Di fic ini nenek moyang Naruto adalah orang Rusia. Uni Soviet nggak dipakai karena sebelum tahun 1922, Uni Soviet belum terbentuk.

Saran dan kritik sangat dibutuhkan untuk pemula seperti saya. Mohon review-nya. Thx *bow*


	2. Part 2

**Title:** Opole—A303 (Time Slip)

**Characters/ Pairing:** Uzumaki Naruto & Uchiha Sasuke

**Type**: Multichapter

**Genre**: Friendship, Sci-Fic, History

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer**: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

Sebelum masuk ceritanya, saya balas ripyu yang masuk;

** . .name**: Ini part 2. Thx ya.

**Shisui Namikaze Deandress Chan**: Sebenarnya Minato bukan Rusia asli, tapi keturunan. Dan Naru memang pakai krn dia besar di Inggris (menurut fic ini). Tapi Kushina selalu menghukumnya jika ia memakai b. Inggris di depan ibunya agar ia nggak lupa jati dirinya juga sebagai orang Jepang.

**Kkhukhukhukdattebayo**: namamu susah. Jadi bingung. Yup. Drama itu juga sudah nonton. Time Slip Dr. Jin kan? Thx ripyunya.

**Acha sewingline7**: Di part 2 ini, Sasu percaya tuh kalau Naru amnesia *laugh*

**Frilia269: **Silakan dibaca.

**Langit Malam: **Thx ripyunya yang panjang. Memang fic based on history itu sulit karena kita nggak bisa mengabaikan fakta-fakta yang ada. Makanya fic ini repost. Fakta2 sejarahnya banyak yang salah soalnya. Silakan dibaca part 2 yang dibuat dg penuh penderitaan ini.

_Happy reading everyone!_

.

.

**Opole—A303 (Time Slip)**

**Part 2**

.

.

Naruto mengendus udara. Harum roti yang baru keluar dari panggangan tercium enak bersama-sama harum _lavender_ dan _honeysuckle_ dari taman. Nikmat sekali rasanya kehangatan ini, pikirnya. Ia kembali memejamkan mata dan memalingkan wajah ke arah matahari. Burung layang-layang mengelilingi atap, dan meluncur ke taman. Kucing besar berwarna kuning tua melompat ke tembok taman, menyatu sempurna dengan warna batu bata yang suram. Betapa indah segalanya. Betapa sempurna—

_BAAAM!_

Tempat tidur di bawah Naruto terasa berguncang hebat, membuat matanya terbuka seketika. Telinganya menangkap derap langkah dari lantai satu rumah Kakek Pearson dan pintu kamar berdebam keras, menghantam dinding di belakangnya dan terpantul kembali. Sasuke berdiri di ambang pintu dengan wajah yang semakin pucat.

"Ikut aku!" serunya.

Tergesa-gesa dan diliputi berbagai pertanyaan, Naruto mendaratkan kakinya ke lantai kayu yang dingin. Kehangatan yang tadi dirasakannya mendadak hilang, begitu juga dengan mimpinya yang menguap entah ke mana. Ia mencari-cari sepatunya dan menemukannya di sudut ruangan. "Apa yang terjadi?" Ia meraih keds oranye miliknya dan berlari mengikuti Sasuke menuruni tangga tanpa memasangnya.

"Kita… tentara Jerman dan Uni Soviet kembali berperang!" sahut Sasuke setengah berteriak di antara suara bising di luar rumah.

"A-apa?" Naruto memanfaatkan jeda yang sangat singkat untuk memasang sepatunya asal-asalan. Ia masih ingin meminta penjelasan dari anak itu tapi Sasuke langsung menarik tangannya keluar dari rumah Kakek Pearson. Begitu sampai di luar rumah, ia semakin terkejut. Anak-anak dan orang tua berlarian tak tentu arah, menjerit, memekik, menyebut nama Tuhan, memanggil anggota keluarga mereka. Tanah-tanah di sekeliling mereka bergetar, beberapa bom telah dijatuhkan dari pesawat yang melintas di langit yang berubah kelabu di atas mereka.

"Naruto!" Sasuke menyentak tangan Naruto dengan keras untuk menyadarkannya. "Kita harus ke sana!" tunjuknya ke suatu tempat tapi Naruto tak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Debu dan bebatuan, serta deru mesin pesawat terbang membuatnya tak bisa berpikir lagi. Yang ia tahu, tangan Sasuke menuntunnya menuju tempat itu. "Ayo masuk!" Ia berjongkok sedikit sebelum memasuki bangunan kayu yang seolah-olah tumbuh dari dalam tanah begitu saja, dikamuflasekan dengan semak-semak tebal dan ranting-ranting agar tak nampak oleh siapapun. Naruto mengikuti anak itu masuk, meninggalkan bunyi memekakkan telinga di belakang mereka.

**.**

**.**

Naruto kembali mengeluarkan _inhaler_-nya, menyemprotkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Ia mengatur napasnya kembali setelah ketegangannya menguap. Kemudian ia bersandar pada dinding tanah yang lembab sambil mengusap hidungnya.

"Kita berada tiga meter di bawah tanah." Suara Sasuke mengejutkan Naruto. Mereka berada di dalam bunker bawah tanah berukuran 4x4 meter. Meski di dalam sana lembab, setidaknya udaranya masih lebih hangat daripada di udara terbuka. Di sudut bunker terdapat laci kecil, tempat Sasuke menyimpan selimut kusam. Di dekat laci terdapat tempat penampungan air berukuran kecil yang isinya tidak sampai setengah.

Tiap dua hari sekali ia mengecek bunker tersebut dan bermain kucing-kucingan dengan serdadu Jerman—kalau mereka tahu, bisa gawat. Ia terus menambahkan dedaunan serta ranting untuk menutupi jalan masuk bunker.

Melalui garis-garis cahaya lampu minyak yang menyala tak jauh darinya, Naruto melihat sosok Sasuke bersandar di depannya, menengadah dan berbicara dalam suara serak. "Tempat ini dibangun ayahku sebagai tempat berlindung untuk perang sebelumnya. Tidak kusangka ternyata masih berguna." Ia lalu mendesah pelan lalu berkata, "Perang ini dimulai enam tahun lalu. Kata Kakek Pearson, Polandia telah mengkhianati Perjanjian Versailles."

"Perjanjian itu…" Naruto berdehem, menatap wajah Sasuke yang nampak lebih tua dari usianya. "Bukankah perjanjian perdamaian?" Ia teringat kembali pelajaran sejarah di sekolahnya. Sasuke menyebut Perjanjian Versailles, artinya aku berada di masa Perang Dunia Kedua, pikirnya. Tubuhnya merinding seketika. Ia tak lagi memikirkan keberadaan ibunya karena tentu saja ibunya belum lahir. Satu-satunya yang ada di kepalanya sekarang, bagaimana caranya ia bisa kembali hidup-hidup ke masanya.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan. Ia menatap Naruto dengan sepasang matanya yang segelap langit malam. Rupanya ia percaya jika Naruto benar-benar amnesia. "Jerman akhirnya menyerang Polandia. _Heck_, tak butuh waktu lama untuk mengalahkan kami. Nazi pun berkeliaran di seluruh Polandia, tak terkecuali kota kecil ini. Kami menyerah saat Jerman menghancurkan ibu kota dan para pemimpin kami melarikan diri ke Rumania. Negara ini seperti _cookies_ yang banyak peminatnya. Setelah Jerman memakan kami, Soviet pun ambil bagian untuk mendapat _cookies _juga. Jadilah mereka perang lempar-lemparan _cookies_." Telapak tangannya menepuk-nepuk lantai tanah di bawah mereka sembari mendengus pelan sebelum melanjutkan, "Hitler menyatakan perang pada Uni Soviet dan di sinilah kita, terjebak di antara dua negara besar yang saling menghancurkan."

Naruto ingin tertawa mendengar istilah _cookies _ yang dilontarkan Sasuke. Tapi di tengah situasi seperti ini rasanya sungguh tak pantas. Ia lalu bertanya, "Orang tuamu?"

"Mereka meninggal di perang sebelumnya," sahutnya pelan. "Kukira, dengan adanya perjanjian itu, perang tak akan terjadi lagi. Tapi para pemimpin kami terlalu egois dan beginilah akhirnya."

Naruto mematung mendengar Sasuke berbicara. Ia sudah sering mendengar bagaimana perang meninggalkan trauma hebat pada orang yang mengalaminya. Dan untuk anak seumuran Sasuke… Dia tak bisa membayangkannya. Tapi di sinilah dia, melihat langsung dengan matanya sendiri bagaimana perang menghancurkan apapun. Saat semua ini berakhir, apakah Sasuke masih merasakan sakit itu? Apakah luka-luka itu akan pergi seiring malam berlalu? Saat pertama kali mereka bertemu, Sasuke selalu berusaha tersenyum, seolah apa yang dialaminya hanyalah mimpi.

_Bertahanlah, Sasuke. Aku di sini bersamamu. Aku merasakanmu. Aku tahu kita bisa melewati semua ini. Bertahanlah._

**.**

**.**

Naruto mengunyah roti gandum yang keras dengan semangat. Sejak pagi ia belum makan dan untuk saat ini hanya roti itulah yang tersedia. Sasuke sendiri baru saja menyelesaikan makan malamnya dan kini sedang berdiri di atas susunan balok kayu, berjinjit untuk melihat situasi di luar bunker. Tak ada suara senjata atau tank-tank melintas maupun derap para serdadu. Gencatan senjata atau perang berhenti? Entah.

Naruto menghabiskan rotinya, menjilati jari-jarinya yang penuh remah-remah roti sebelum melihat Sasuke dalam cahaya temaram. "Di luar sangat tenang."

"Yeah." Sasuke menajamkan pendengarannya, matanya menyipit mengitari keadaan di luar sana. Didapatinya beberapa mayat bergelimpangan tak jauh dari bunker. Ia mendesah pelan, memperbaiki posisi dedaunan yang tadi disingkapnya sebelum melompat turun. Ia lalu mematikan dua lampu minyak, menyisakan satu saja yang menyala. "Besok pagi kita harus meninggalkan tempat ini."

Alis Naruto terangkat. Mata birunya nampak bersaing dengan minimnya cahaya. "Kakek Pearson bagaimana?"

Sasuke menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu. Tadi pagi kami keluar bersama tapi mengingat kau masih di dalam rumah, aku kembali untuk memanggilmu dan begitu keluar, aku sudah tak melihatnya. Kuharap dia mengungsi bersama yang lainnya."

"Ya, pasti." Naruto kembali menghabiskan roti keduanya. Ia berpikir, jika mereka berdiam diri di sini, mereka mungkin tak bisa keluar hidup-hidup. Namun jika mereka keluar, mereka harus menghadapi resiko yang lebih besar.

"Tenang saja," sahut Sasuke pelan seolah membaca pikirannya. Ia lalu menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya agar lebih hangat. "Mereka tidak akan melukai anak kecil seperti kita."

Naruto mengernyit, sesekali memperhatikan kuku-kuku Sasuke yang kotor karena tanah, dan berpikir. Anak kecil seperti mereka tentu saja sasaran empuk bagi tentara Nazi. Tapi kenapa Sasuke tampak begitu tenang mengatakannya?

Seolah membaca pikiran Naruto, ia berkata, "Aku dan penduduk Opole yang lain bukan Yahudi atau gipsi. Lagipula… " Ia terdiam, mengingat siaran radio yang didengarnya mengenai turut campur Jepang dalam perang ini, beraliansi dengan Jerman. "Perawakanku…"

Anak yang lain, Naruto, mengangguk pelan. Ia lalu bersendawa sambil membuka jaketnya yang kotor dan melipatnya untuk dijadikan alas tidur. "Kita mau ke mana besok?"

"Warsawa. Di sana ada kamp pengungsian." Sasuke membuka laci dan mengeluarkan dua selimut. Ia memberikan salah satunya pada Naruto yang mulai menggigil.

"Terima kasih," ujar Naruto sambil menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut. Tapi matanya belum bisa terpejam. Ia masih memikirkan cara untuk bisa kembali ke masanya dan juga melindungi… Sasuke.

"Kau tidurlah. Besok adalah perjalanan yang panjang." Suara tenang Sasuke membuatnya perlahan menuju alam mimpi.

**.**

**.**

Bunga-bunga _poppy_ oranye bagai mengambang kaku di atas tanah lembab di bawah mereka. Matahari terasa enggan benderang membuat udara semakin dingin. Sasuke melangkah di sepanjang jalan hitam yang keras, melihat sekeliling. Naruto mengendus beberapa kali, sampai kapan pun, yang dihirupnya hanyalah aroma misil dan asap. Ia berbalik untuk melihat pedesaan yang sudah _mati _di belakang mereka dan merasa sedih. Lalu ia menatap Sasuke dari belakang.

_Aku tidak tahu kalau ia tidak memakai alas kaki._

Anak pirang itu berlari kecil mendekatinya. "Hei, kau baik-baik saja?"

Sasuke mengangguk pelan. Saat kedua orang tuanya meninggal, Kakek Pearson-lah yang merawatnya. Ibunya yang berasal dari Warsawa menikah dengan ayahnya yang asli Jepang dan mereka membangun keluarga di kota kecil Opole yang sudah beberapa kali menjadi sasaran dalam perang. Tapi penduduknya tak pernah putus asa. Mereka kembali dan kembali membangun kota dengan harapan ke arah yang lebih baik. Satu hal lagi, meskipun berbeda dengan para penduduk lain, mereka tetap memperlakukannya dengan ramah. Jadi, meninggalkan kota ini, dengan alasan apapun, tetap membuat hatinya sakit.

Mereka terus berjalan kira-kira sejam lagi dan bertemu dengan beberapa penduduk Opole. Tampak kegembiraan di wajah Sasuke saat melihat orang yang ia kenal telah selamat dan bagusnya lagi, mereka sama-sama menuju Warsawa. Tak lama, beberapa truk yang membawa para serdadu melintas. Truk paling terakhir berhenti dan salah satu prajurit berbicara pada mereka.

"Mereka Uni Soviet," bisik Sasuke pada Naruto yang merasakan kekaguman menyeruak dari dadanya. Ia belum pernah melihat serdadu asli apalagi dari sedekat ini—para serdadu yang menjaga Buckingham, itu lain cerita. "Jangan memelototi mereka, bodoh!"

"Aku tidak melakukannya!" delik Naruto sambil memperhatikan mereka. "Kurasa mereka bertanya kita mau ke mana."

"Kau mengerti bahasa mereka?"

"Sudah kubilang, ayahku keturunan Rusia." Naruto menjawab dengan bibir monyong.

Sasuke memutar kedua bola mata batu eboninya. Ia masih ingin berdebat tapi anak pirang itu kini sibuk berbicara dengan salah satu prajurit. Tak lama, Naruto melihatnya dan tampaklah cengiran khasnya. "Mereka juga menuju Warsawa. Kata prajurit itu, kita harus menumpang di truk mereka," katanya.

"Hn." Meski menjawab seperti itu, dalam hati Sasuke tersenyum melihat kawan barunya. Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka sudah bergabung dengan para prajurit yang mengarahkan truk mereka ke Warsawa. Seorang serdadu yang lain membagikan cokelat pada mereka dan anak-anak lainnya. Sasuke menerima sebuah sapu tangan untuk membersihkan wajahnya yang penuh debu.

Lagi, anak pirang itu memperhatikan kaki Sasuke yang nampak memerah. Jari-jarinya melengkung dan saling bergesekan untuk menjaganya agar selalu hangat. Lalu mata birunya kembali pada kakinya yang terbalut keds oranye.

Anak eboni itu tidak tahu kalau Naruto memperhatikannya. Ia terdengar mendesah pelan sembari mengencangkan jaket lusuhnya ke tubuhnya. Dirasakannya udara dingin menyapu pipi pucatnya. Saat mereka tiba di Warsawa, semuanya pasti berakhir. Ia menatap bocah pirang yang tertunduk di depannya sebelum mengalihkan matanya pada padang rumput musim gugur di sebelah kanannya, berpikir.

**.**

**.**

Api unggun hampir padam. Malam sudah menunjuk pukul delapan. Langit gelap dan tanpa bintang, meski mereka sudah cukup jauh dari Opole. Sebagian penduduk sipil terutama wanita dan anak-anak mulai membungkus diri mereka dengan kantung tidur. Beberapa serdadu mulai berpatroli dalam radius 100 meter di sekeliling hutan pinus. Perang memang agak mereda tapi kewaspadaan tinggi masih dibutuhkan. Sasuke yang tadi sempat berbincang dengan seorang tetangganya yang ikut dalam rombongan, hampir terlelap dalam kantung tidur hangatnya. Ia merasa agak tenang setelah mendengar tetangganya mengatakan jika Kakek Pearson ikut dengan rombongan sebelumnya.

Naruto yang belum tertidur, tanpa sengaja mendengar dua prajurit berbicara. Ia menajamkan pendengarannya dan beberapa menit kemudian, masih terbungkus kantong tidurnya, ia mendekati Sasuke. "Sasuke…" bisiknya. "Hei, Sasuke, bangunlah." Tapi anak berkulit pucat itu tak kunjung membuka matanya. Ia pun menghembuskan napas ke wajah Sasuke, membuat anak mengernyit dan menggeliat pelan.

"Napasmu bau sekali," gumamnya sambil membuka mata. Dilihatnya Naruto dalam posisi seperti ulat bulu, sangat dekat dengannya. "Kau mau apa?"

"Mmm… tadi kudengar di sana kalau tahanan orang-orang Polandia dibebaskan oleh serdadu Uni Soviet dan dipersenjatai untuk melawan Jerman," ujar Naruto dengan suara pelan.

"Lalu?"

"Ya, menurutku beruntung kita bertemu dengan orang-orang ini. Artinya kita bisa selamat tiba di Warsawa dengan selamat sentosa." Naruto berusaha bangkit, membuka kancing kantung tidurnya dan bergerak mendekati Sasuke. Kantung tidur miliknya kini menjadi mantel di tubuhnya.

"Apa?" Sasuke menatapnya heran. Dilihatnya Naruto merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sepotong coklat. Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke mengambilnya dan mengunyah makanan itu dengan cepat. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia merasakan sebuah selimut disampirkan di kepalanya, membuatnya menoleh heran pada anak pirang yang menyeringai di sebelahnya.

"Udara sangat dingin malam ini," sahut Naruto tenang meski ia terbatuk sesekali. Sebagai pengidap asma, udara dingin tidak baik untuknya. Melihat hal itu, Sasuke malah memberikan selimut tadi pada Naruto.

"Kau saja yang pakai," katanya datar.

"Kau saja." Naruto setengah berbisik mengembalikan selimut itu.

"Tidak." Sasuke menggeleng pelan, melempar selimut ke wajah Naruto.

"Tsk. Kalau begitu kita pakai berdua saja." Naruto memasang kain itu ke pundak mereka. "Begini lebih hangat kan?"

"Hn." Lagi-lagi Sasuke mendengus meski bibirnya membentuk segaris tipis senyuman.

Dalam hati Naruto menghitung sudah berapa lama ia terjebak di masa ini. Dua… tiga… empat… Sudah empat hari. Kalau dihitung-hitung, ia berulang tahun hari ini.

"Kawan?" Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya menatap Naruto. "Kau ulang tahun hari ini?"

_Apa aku mengatakannya dengan keras?_ Naruto langsung membekap mulutnya. _Oh yeah, aku mengatakannya dengan keras._ Diliriknya Sasuke mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya. Sebuah korek api dari kayu.

"Ada permohonan?" Sasuke menyalakan korek api di tangannya, melindungi nyala api sederhana itu dengan tangan kirinya agar tak cepat padam. Ia mendapati Naruto memejamkan mata sejenak. Begitu sepasang mata birunya membuka, ia berkata lagi, "Maaf aku tidak bisa memberimu kado."

Naruto menggeleng cepat. "Aku tidak butuh apapun." Ia menyingkap mantel kantung tidurnya dan bergerak tanpa suara membuka keds oranye miliknya. Ia menyodorkan sepasang benda itu pada Sasuke. "Untukmu."

Sasuke berkedip beberapa kali saat melihat benda itu. "Tapi kau yang ulang tahun. Bukan aku."

"Tidak masalah untukku." Ya, sejak lahir Naruto sudah terbiasa menerima banyak hadiah. Sepasang sepatu keds oranye tidak berarti apa-apa baginya. Ia bisa meminta seratus sepatu keds kalau ia mau. Tapi bagi Sasuke tidak seperti itu. "Sebelum memakainya, pakai ini dulu." Sekali lagi ia merogoh saku celananya yang lain dan mengeluarkan sebuah botol kecil berisi cairan. "Aku membuatnya sendiri saat makan malam tadi. Bahan-bahannya aku dapatkan dari para serdadu itu. Bahannya, irisan bawang merah yang disiram minyak panas. Minyak atsiri dari bawang merah itu penyembuh lepuh kaki terbaik." Ia mengikuti gaya kaasan-nya—berbicara panjang lebar dengan nada riang—yang merupakan ahli botani.

"Tapi…" Sasuke menatap kakinya yang telanjang. Matanya nampak berkaca-kaca. Ia dulu punya sepatu—dulu sekali. Tapi sejak perang berlangsung, ia tak pernah lagi memiliki benda itu. Membeli sebuah tomat saja susah, apalagi untuk membeli sepatu.

"Jangan pikirkan aku." Naruto kembali membungkus dirinya dengan kantung tidur dan mulai memejamkan mata. "Tidurlah."

Sasuke menatap wajah Naruto yang nampak tenang dalam tidurnya. Tangannya lalu terulur untuk membersihkan noda hitam di pipi anak pirang itu. "Selamat ulang tahun, kawan. Terima kasih tidaklah cukup untuk semuanya." Ia lalu mengoleskan minyak atsiri ke telapak kakinya, kembali membungkus dirinya dalam kantung tidur sebelum terlelap dengan sepasang keds oranye di dadanya.

.

.

Kembali terdengar sirine meraung keras, mengejutkan orang-orang yang telah tertidur pulas. Dari kejauhan suara tembakan beruntun menggema di sekeliling hutan. Seorang serdadu tampak menghubungi seseorang lewat radio. Dengan panik para penduduk sipil meraih apa yang bisa mereka bawa dan beberapa serdadu menuntun mereka naik ke truk sambil melepaskan beberapa tembakan ke arah serdadu-serdadu Jerman yang tiba-tiba muncul dari kegelapan hutan.

Naruto melepas kantung tidurnya segera sebelum menarik tangan Sasuke agar terus bersamanya. Tapi belum sempat ia melakukannya, tangan Sasuke yang terjulur ke arahnya disambar seorang serdadu membuat Naruto terdiam sepersekian detik. Serdadu itu membawa Sasuke yang meronta, pergi dari hadapannya. Lalu seorang serdadu melintas di depannya dan tertembak tepat di dada, membuat darah terciprat ke wajah Naruto.

"Jangan berdiam diri di situ, nak!" Seorang serdadu Uni Soviet menarik tangan Naruto untuk menghindari tembakan-tembakan yang melayang tak tentu arah. Tubuhnya terasa lemas. Peluru-peluru terdengar berdesing di telinganya. Jika bukan karena tangan kokoh sang serdadu yang menopang tubuhnya, sedari tadi ia sudah terjatuh atau tertembak mati. Antara sadar dan tidak, sang serdadu mengangkat tubuhnya naik ke truk dan secepat kedatangan serdadu Jerman, truk itu membawanya pergi, terpisah dari Sasuke.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

Thanks to Phi. Uke-ku sekaligus guru sejarahku yang membantai habis-habisan fakta sejarah yang tadinya nggak valid di dalam fic ini. Melelahkan dan menyenangkan sekaligus. _What a day!_ Kurasa masih akan ada 2 chap lagi. Semangat!

Ripyu, kawan-kawan. Dan terima kasih karena sudah membaca fic gaje ini.


End file.
